Blurring the Lines
by LamioSerpens
Summary: There is a fine line between man and machine, but where is it and has it been crossed? Aiko, the most advanced persocom of her time, must now decide these for herself- before its too late.
1. Aiko

A/N- This is based on Chobits after Chii and Hideki find that they are each others 'someone just for me' and they have nothing to do with the story. It couldn't be before, because the EARS were to obvious, and it couldn't be during- because then they'd most likely be rather important, like people would mention Chii on the message boards and things of that nature. Also- this is My first Chobits ever –cheers-

Disclaimer- I don't own Chobits, only the madeups. And I DEFINITELY don't own Japan, or wherever its based.

_Then… this city… will have no unhappy people. It's the special city that has… the someone just for me_.

"Someone just for me…" came a soft whisper from the girl in the bookstore, she picked up the book and brought it to the counter, intrigued by it.

It seemed like a children's book, with the pictures and large letters- but it didn't feel right. It didn't sound like a children's book, the series. The 'City with no People' title made it sound like something that was either a long novel about the end of the world or a fun story about little children and wolves and in the end is a moral about not obeying your parents or something. But it wasn't so.

Absentmindedly brushing a green lock that looked like it was taken straight from a neon sign out of her shocking blue eyes absentmindedly, the girl paid for the book and placed it in her backpack. She strolled along the streets, waving and greeting people she knew, as well as persocoms.

Not that it made a difference. Persocoms looked identical to humans these days. Even the ears were unnoticeable, they just had rather large earrings- then, so did normal girls. Persocoms even acted like humans. They learned new things, popped up with unexpected ideas and questions, and were terribly precocious when designed to be young children. They even made a persocom that could grow from infancy to adulthood.

It was astonishing how much people distrusted persocoms when they were first invented. And now persocoms were preferred over humans. Strange world…

"Good morning Miss Aiko, how are you?" the persocom who worked at the bakery asked with a smile. She knew Emiko was a persocom because she'd seen her use a cable to hook up to a screen through the window once.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'd like the usual, please," she replied just as kindly, her earrings jangling and hitting her neck with her every movement.

Aiko was never sure what she was. She was born, grew up slowly- like a human, and would one day die. That meant she was human, right? But she was a persocom also. She didn't have an owner. Her parents were persocoms who knew how to raise children and owned a day care. She felt like a normal girl, and everyone thought she was. Her friends at school were so jealous that she got to wear earrings as loud as Aiko's were.

She felt almost as if she was a human, but she'd never really feel emotions. It was like that phrase– 'if you cut me, do I not bleed?' when asking why people were so cruel to humans. Well, she didn't bleed. She sparked and got repaired- so she must not be human. It was a bit sad when she first realized this, but she didn't mind.

Her parents showed love and caring towards her, although it was programmed. Her friends thought she was a normal, rebellious teenager- wearing tight leather and outrageously died hair. She fit in perfectly, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Thank you for shopping here, Ms. Aiko. We hope to see you again!" Emiko said cheerfully, handing Aiko the bag of pastries in exchange for the money. She waved and walked out into the sunshine.

A/N- No, Aiko won't be our only main character. That wouldn't be much fun, would it? I'll add another one- a nice human. Maybe a boy she can fall in love with. (Sorry I can't do slash, romance is beyond me except in the whole 'happily ever after' thing) We'll see! 


	2. Ryu

_A/N- NEW CHARACTER!!!! And who knows- the two might meet next chappy_  
Disclaimer- I own not the Chobits series, only the Fanfic and Madeups of mine

----SZ----

"Mom, I'll be fine! I have Iva with me!" Ryu shouted back as his mother complained. Iva followed the boy loyally, as she was supposed to. She watched his somewhat long, light brown hair sway gently with each step, the strands on his forehead threatening to fall into hazel eyes, even though they were still too short to. He was human, that much was obvious.

Iva had the large earrings of a persocom, because she was one. Her ebony hair was cut to higher then shoulder length, and there wasn't much she could do with it. Her tan skin was perfect, free from any blemish but the one on her arm, which was a simple tattoo of a heart. Knowing grey eyes were the main proof she wasn't human- she was created before persocoms were given pupils, so they were blank windows. 

Her only true function was to protect and help Ryu. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she knew how to avoid anyone who might want to harm the boy. As they walked along the busy streets, she noticed girls with hair loud colors that attracted a boys attention, and figured that kept it. She couldn't help but envy the girls in her own way. They always showed such joy, while all she could do was quietly mention better plans or advise when it was a good time. But this story is not about Iva, it is about Ryu and Aiko.

----SZ----

'_I can not wait to see the new girl at school. They say she's really smart, and just moved here. Maybe I'll be able to chaperone her around the school for her first few weeks_' he thought as he traveled along. Yes, he was heading to school. Why did he have his persocom with him? Well- who didn't? They were simply stored in a room in sleep mode until the end of the day, and were heavily password protected by their owner.

He hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year, not since his 13th birthday, and was really anxious to make a good impression on the new girl. If she was everything the rumors said she was- she'd be quite a catch. 

"Hey, Ryu!" a few of his friends shouted, he greeted them, but continued on- not wanting to be late for the first time in his life. It was strange how the idea of meeting some new girl with an exotic past motivated a guy to do just about anything. But it worked.

--S--

  
A/N- I know this probably ruins something, but I'd like to get one thing clear- Ryu doesn't end up with the new girl, and Aiko isn't the new girl.  


--Z--

"It figures. I never get the girl," he muttered darkly as he headed home. Once again some jock did. She was melting into the lucky guy's arms as they headed home, too.

" Something displeases you, Ryu?" Iva asked calmly, wishing to help her master.

"It's nothing, Iva. Just a bit disappointing. Let's just get home, I have some homework," he replied, oblivious to anyone but himself. When he got in, he slumped onto his bed and sighed, picking up a manga and reading it to take his mind off his nonexistent romancelife.

----SZ----

_A/N- Yes, I know its short, and probably isn't very good. But I find males more difficult because, as a girl, I don't know what goes on in their head. That's my main problem with all boys, actually. Anyways- Update coming soon._


	3. Meeting

_A/N- well, this may be taken off and stabbed to a bloody pulp not too long after I put it up. No, I don't trust the good in this as I'm an inpulse writer- I make no plans, just go where the quill takes me. Or, in this case, the keyboard. _ Disclaimer I don't own chobits, I don't own the world, I don't own anyone- I only own my laptop and the characters/title. Thank you "Oh, sorry," both teenagers had said when they both went to grab the book from the library shelf. It was a book on persocoms, building them and caring for them, and all that fun stuff. "It's my fault," the girl said to Ryu, bowing. He noticed her hair… It was a loud green, as was fashionable. And her body seemed almost as if it was made, not grown. "No, no. I should've realized someone else was here. I mean- persocoms aren't a very novel idea to be reading about. I just need to know if its possible to upgrade mine, she's kind of old, though…" he sighed with a smile, waving to Iva, who bowed. "That's not a bad thing. I'm 15 years old, do I seem old?" she asked with a smile. He paused, not sure what to say. "Aren't you… a person?" he asked, confused. He was pretty sure he'd seen her around the campus for the past 6 years, and she's grown just like the other students. "Well… I suppose I sort of am…" she replied thoughtfully, looking troubled. "Anyways, I'm Aiko. You're Ryu, right?" she asked, shaking his hand and smiling again. "Uh… yeah, nice to meet you, Aiko. How'd you know my name?" he asked, glancing at Iva, who's calm expression showed nothing to make him think she had told this girl, then- Aiko had just said she was a person, so how could Iva have told her? "You were in my class next year. And you take the book, it probably can't help me. I'd need to talk to an expert to find out what I need to know," she said sadly, sighing heavily as she did. "My friends dad is an expert, he invented the most advanced persocom to this day. Maybe you could ask him about something," Ryu offered, shrugging. "You're friend's father invented the most advanced persocom? What'd he say it does?" Aiko asked, looking over hopefully. "Well, I was really little, just born- actually- and my friend says the thing actually grows, not that he's ever met it. He's sure something went horribly wrong, that's why his dad's never showed it to him. But maybe we can meet him some time and you can ask him about it," Ryu said, shrugging. Aiko's eyes glimmered and she nodded quickly. "Iva, can you call Hiro?" He asked, and Iva placed the call. "Hello?" Hiro's voice came through, Aiko silently watching, anticipation mounting against her will. She wanted to find out why she was made, what benefit it served mankind. She didn't even pay attention to the conversation, although it was recorded into her data. "Aiko? Are you alright?" ryu asked, nudging her warily. She glanced over at him, embarrassed. "Sorry, I think I zoned out. What'd Hiro say?" she asked. "We can meet his father." "Really? When?" "Right now. Use Iva to call your parents" "No thanks, I'll explain when I get home," Aiko replied, sending a message to her mom as she spoke, letting her know that Aiko would be home late. "Alright, let's go, then," Ryu replied, heading out. 

-SZ- 

_ A/N- Yes. Minimal suspense as Dragon was up a tad too late typing this. Anyways, reviews appreciated, please check out my other story -drones on for a few minutes- And I hope you enjoyed this one so far._ _**EDIT! Alright- since Kayla pointed out my appalling spelling, I decided to check it out- so I rewrote some stuff. Yeah- and KEEP READING! Despite minimal suspense here, it does (should) get better. REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


	4. Must'nt and must know

_A/N- Hmm… I seem to be a master at writing late at night, making the work y'all see my worst. I'M SORRY!! Also, Kayta, Sorry on the grammar errors. However- I didn't notice any and can't fix them. Many apologies._  
Disclaimah- I don't own Chobits, or persocoms, or robots, or anything but the madeups. But they are, however, free to live their own life provided I'm in control. 

"I'm just wondering, but why is it so important for you to see my dad?" Hiro asked as they entered. "You wouldn't understand or believe me if I told you. Just accept it Is of extreme importance," she replied quietly, a hint of anger in her words. "Not my life," Hiro replied with a shrug leading Ryu and Aiko to his father's work area. Ryu showed obvious amazement at the gadgets and persocoms on the walls and desks, which I won't describe as it'd take up far too much time. Aiko, however, kept her eyes straight ahead, eager to meet Hiro's father. "Dad? Ryu and the girl are here to see you," Hiro said, knocking on the door at the end of the area. The door opened to reveal a tall, thin man with black but graying hair and glasses. "Hello, sir, My name is Aiko," she said quietly. "Hello Aiko, you may call me Doctor. And I'm pleased to see you again, Ryu," Doctor said ((sorry, but I'm lame at making up last names)), closing the door before turning to the two. "What did you have to ask?" "I'd like to know if you can upgrade Iva, I know she's a bit old, though. And Aiko wanted to know about the most advanced persocom you created. The one that 'grows'," Ryu replied, shrugging. He noticed Aiko was suddenly silent, with a contemplating look on her face. He ignored it, she was probably in awe of meeting Hiro's father. "Of course I can upgrade Iva for you. But, Aiko, what do you want to know about the persocom? I can't guarantee I can tell you, though," he said, turning to the suddenly quiet girl. "Why you made it, and if the persocom is human or machine," she said quietly, looking into his eyes with a fierce determination that didn't match her silence. "That I can tell you. She is a machine, of course. I built her, even if she does grow. And yes, it was in the form of a girl. And why I made her- I'd think it was obvious. Persocoms were first invented to replace children, and now they can even grow. I haven't made any afterwards because she was just a trial run. Until she's 19 I won't know if its safe to create others like her," he replied calmly. "Then… that's all she is, a test run?" Aiko asked, almost in shock from disbelief. "Yes. Although all of my coms are important to me, she is just a trial. I didn't get attached to her because of it." "Why didn't you keep her with you, then? Why put her with a family of persocoms?" "To see if they can grow up without constant care from the creator, of course." "Oh…" "But how'd you know about her lifestyle?" Doctor asked suspiciously. "Yes, I thought you didn't know much about the persocom until today," Ryu added, surprised. "I know more about her then you two could realize," she said quietly starting to walk out. "How-?" Ryu started, not sure how to finish the question. "How? Because I am her," Aiko finished, running from the house. '_Is that really all I'm good for? A test to see how more of me will come out?_' she asked herself as she sat on a swing in the deserted park. She stared at the stars, not noticing the figures approaching.

_A/N- I forgot to apologize for taking ages in adding to this. Really, I meant to finish this a lot sooner. But stuff came up, so… oh well. Anyways- Review please!_


End file.
